


A Date and A Dream

by selebmemble



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9208550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selebmemble/pseuds/selebmemble
Summary: Hajime and Chiaki went out for a date, but ended up having a nap together, in which Hajime dreamed about a certain event.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A momento for the one who was too good for this world. (Sorry guys, still not over it)

    “What… is this?”

    Hajime felt like he was watching a movie, a giant, vivid 3D movie. In front of him was a glass wall, and on the other side of the wall, two objects caught his eyes. One was a pink and white colored rabbit with the horizontal line of its body as a contrast for the two different colors. It looked very much like a stuffed toy, and for a rabbit, it was rather strange since it stood up on two feet. If it’s not for the distinctive shape of its ears, Hajime would not have recognized it as a rabbit either. Oh, and it wears a baby diaper, he idly wonder why would a rabbit need to use that or why it was there on the first place.

    The other one was a girl with a short pink hair. She wore a hoodied dark green jacket with a pink, cat-shaped backpack hanging on her back. As if she can feel someone was watching, she slowly turned around. When Hajime got a glimpse of the girl’s face he felt an urge to reach out to her.

    Only to be barred by the glass wall.

    All of a sudden, a giant block fell from the sky, which caused a tremor on the surface he was standing on. Hajime looked up in confusion as another block fell over, then another, and another, and another. They fell again and again like rain, but each with a different color and shape. They reminded Hajime of blocks from the Tetris game.

    He then noticed that there was still one other person on that side of the wall. Well, technically there’s the rabbit too, but he’s not sure if that counts. He started pounding the glass with his fist, but it seems it was thicker than it looks.

    “Run!!” he shouted with all his might. He doesn’t know if the girl could hear him or not, but she started running towards him as the blocks continued to fall all over. Hajime knew the girl was trying her hardest but it wasn’t enough; the blocks were falling faster and covering more grounds every second. Soon, there was no space left but a single long corridor made of those falling blocks, and the rabbit was somewhere beneath them.

    The girl was still running for her life, passing through the long corridor as the path behind her were closed by more falling blocks. She was panting, and so was Hajime, because panic had flooded his mind, tightening his chest. He frantically punched and kicked the glass wall, hoping to break it. And yet he couldn’t even able to make a single scratch on it. So he looked around for a tool to help him, but he found nothing as he stared at the endless white below.

    At last there was only a single space left, barely enough for the girl to stand in. Time came to a crawl as the last piece of block was about to drop, signaling the end of this madness, and the girl’s life. Hajime’s face contorted into anger, confusion, and panic mixed together. On the contrary, the girl’s was calm, serene, and peaceful; there’s no hint of fear or sadness or anything of the like written there. To others it may look like it was devoid of any emotions, but Hajime knew that’s just the way she is, and he knew how much, beneath that well worn mask, her nervousness is consuming her.

    He knew? But how? Just who is this girl exactly?

    His thought was short lived, as a final block came falling down and was about to crush the girl in front of him. At that moment, a name came to his mind, a familiar one, so he shouted from the top of his lungs.

    “Chiaki!”

     ......

     As soon as Hajime opened his eyes, it all ended, and everything around him was no longer the same. No more giant glass wall, only a paved stone walkway and a unique looking statue of mythical animals with several chairs surrounding it. No more giant blocks falling from the heaven, only blue sky obstructed by the leaves of a big tree giving everyone under it some decent shade. No more plain infinite white under him, only well cut grass that feel so cozy to lie on. No more weird looking stuffed rabbit that could talk; even now Hajime was still unsure what that thing actually is. And yet when everything had become so normal, Hajime prays with all his heart that one thing would not change. That it will still be there. That she will still be there.

    And his prayer was answered, as he sees a familiar figure laying right beside him.

    She was the true embodiment of angelic. Her skin is pale, framed by that pink hair which curled at the end. Her hands are small compared to his, and the difference can be seen clearer when their hands are held together and their fingers intertwined, which is what currently happening. Her head is resting on a pink cat shaped backpack, and her expression is one that reminds Hajime of a sleeping child. If not for the rise and fall of her chest which indicated that she’s breathing, he would have been sure that she was dead, a dreadful thought he would rather not think about.

    And he notices the hairclip that’s sitting firmly on the right side of her bangs, a miniature of a spaceship from the game that she loves so passionately. The same game which they have played more times than Hajime could ever remember, to strengthen their bond.

    That’s why, although it was pretty out of the blue when she asked him to go to the Jabberwock Park to hang out, because usually she would just take him on a gaming marathon to spend their time together, simple as she is. It’s not that he hated the idea of doing the gaming marathon. No, every second he could spend with her is a blessing. It’s just that it was very unlike her to take the initiative, and he was quite staggered.

    But it also came as a surprise to him about how much fun it could be to have this… date. Or nap-date, as Chiaki calls it (“It’s a nap-date… I think.”). And right now, Hajime is reluctant in having this moment to be over soon, so he let Chiaki rest longer, while his mind wanders and he recalls his last dream.

    As much as he wants to let go of the thought, he couldn’t help but kept coming back to that odd dream. He had this strong sense of de ja vu, like how everything that happened back there have happened somewhere before, and he cannot stop this fear that kept growing and gnawing in the back of his mind.

    He was about to break, and his mind was starting to get cloudy. But at that moment, he felt a warm and gentle sensation on his palm as Chiaki's fingers moved slightly. And just like that, all of his worries, confusions, and anxieties were washed away like shadow banished by the light. She was his tether, his calm and serenity, and basically everything to him at this point.

    Slowly, her eyelids move upwards, showing a beautiful pair of color as pink as her hair. They are lazy, and sleepy, but there is light in them.

   And there is hope.

    “Good morning, Hajime.” She whispered in a sleepy voice.

    “Hahaha.” Hajime giggled lightly. It’s long past morning actually but, whatever...

    “Good morning, Chiaki.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic in AO3 and my very first fic in general. Writing is like a hobby to me, but I get bored easily so my future works might be quite randomly posted, and I myself not sure about when it will be released.  
> This was a big leap for me, to tackle a story with such great fandom and having little to no understanding in characterization, so I hope I didn't let you guys down.  
> Constructive critics are highly welcomed, and thank you for passing by!


End file.
